Henry Lancaster
Henry Mattias Niklas Lancaster— młody czarodziej pochodzący z niedużej rodziny, w której głównie krew była czysta. Mimo tego ojcowie i matki nie prostestowały, gdy potomkowie wybierali na swych towarzyszy życia osoby krwi mieszanej, półkrwi czy mugoli. Założycielem rodu był Samuel Lancaster, znany Uzdrowiciel pracujący wówczas w świętym Mungu, właściciel Orderu Merlina. Brał udział w działalności charytatywnej w czasach walki Goblinów, również osobisty Uzdrowiciel ówczesnego Ministra Magii Favisa Sparina. On i jego małżonka, mugolska aurorka jako jedyni w rodzinie zdobyli Ordery Merlina za swe usługi, co do dzisiaj jest wspominane w najmłodszym pokoleniu. Wszyscy bez wyjątku uczęszczali do Hogwartu, zaś tiara przydzielała ich na zmianę z Hufflepuffu do Ravenclawu, innych domów nie zarejestrowano. Henry urodził się w Wielkiej Brytanii mając w sobie krew Duńczyków i Brytyjczyków. W wieku 11 lat otrzymał list z Hogwartu, co nie było dla nikogo zaskoczeniem. Trafił do Hufflepuffu, zaś jego młodsza siostra Arina dołączyła tam chwilę później. W klasie V został mianowany prefektem, co było dla chłopaka wielkim osiągnięciem. Obecnie uczy się do Sumów mimo sytuacji, w jaką został przypadkowo wplątany, a która odcisnęła na nim swe piętno. Histria pre-fabularna Henry urodził się w średniozamożnej rodzinie, w Walentynki 1961 roku w Wielkiej Brytani, jako pierwsze dziecko Alice i Mattiasa Lancasterów. Od małego było widać jego związek z magicznymi stworzeniami, gdyż dogadywał się z nimi jak nikt inny. To porozumienie trwa do dziś, chociaż jego największym marzeniem jest zostanie Uzdrowicielem tak, jak jego pradziad Samuel Lancaster. Ma ku temu zadatki, jest ambitny i zdeterminowany w dążeniu do celu. Wraz z młodszą siostrą i rodzicami mieszka w Devon - malowniczej okolicy, czyli rajem dla artystycznych dusz. Często przesiadywał w rodzinnym zagajniku, z którego widać małe domki Hogsmeade oraz piękny horyzont, który jest jego jednym z najpiękniejszych wspomnień. W rodzinie Lancasterów nigdy nie dochodziło do większych tragedii niż stłuczone kolano. Odkąd babka zmarła na mugolską chorobę zwaną rakiem, posiadłość w Devon nigdy nie zatrzęsła się pod wpływem działalności Voldemorta i jego popleczników. Jedynymi kłopotami tego młodego chłopca było unikanie nadopiekuńczości matki i domowego skrzata Groszka, który potrafił wchodzić do dziecięcego łóżka w środku nocy i sprawdzić, czy mały pan oddycha i czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Z siostrą kontakt ma dobry, chociaż nie brakuje im kłótni i sprzeczek jak to bywa w rodzinie. Zostali wychowani surowo, wpojono im posłuszeństwo i szacunek wobec starszych jak i również przyczyniono się do wysokich ambicji dzieci. Henry, jako pierwsze dziecko najbardziej odczuł wychowanie surowego ojca. Nie tylko nie potrafi radzić sobie z porażkami, nie tylko wymaga od siebie więcej niż powinien, ale również ma pewne problemy z nazywaniem emocji, jakie się w nim kłębią. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w zdobyciu paru bliskich przyjaciół w Hogwarcie. Pierwszym z nim jest Matthew Finnigan, kolega z Hufflepuffu, z którym ma idealny kontakt. Nie ma dnia, aby się nie widzieli. Obaj chłopcy lubią zespół rockowy Upiorni Wyjcy i starają się nie opuszczać żadnego ich koncertu. Lubią magiczne stworzenia, o których mogliby dyskutować całymi dniami, jak i również ufają sobie i mogą na siebie liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Henry znalazł również świetne porozumienie z Dorcas Meadowes, dziewczyną z Gryffindoru. Lubią w niedzielne popołudnia razem puszczać kaczki do jeziora i swobobnie rozmawiać oraz marudzić. To czysta postać przyjaźni, gdzie nie ma kłótni, a jest głęboki szacunek i życzliwość. I ona przepada za Upiornymi Wyjcami, stąd często wychodzą w parę osób na koncerty. Inną historią jest Soleil Larsen, dziwaczna dziewczynka, z którą przyjaźń rozwinęła się dopiero na V roku nauki, w dodatku w nie najlepszych okolicznościach, które zostaną wyjaśnione niżej. Choć Henry nigdy nie przejmował się plotkami, przyjął w połowie opinię otoczenia jakoby Larsen była dziwolągiem mówiącym samej do siebie i wiedzącym rzeczy, o których nie powinna mieć pojęcia. Zaprzyjaźnili się wtedy, gdy Sol zaskoczyła Lancastera swą bogatą wiedzą, wrażliwością i delikatnością w stosunku do zwierząt. Akceptowała każdego takiego, jakim jest, co zapunktowało u Henry'ego. Bardzo ją lubi i ceni, a ostatnio nie potrafi się bez niej obejść. Nadal traktuje ją trochę jak dziecko, lecz nie zapomina o zapraszaniu jej do Hogsmeade na piwo kremowe, gdy z Mattem i Billem Steinerem wybierają się na ucztę. Historia fabularna Na V roku Henry w końcu uległ namowom Matta i pozwolił przetestować mu swoje umiejętności w quidditchu. Jakież było zdziwienie obu chłopaków, gdy Henio obronił osiem na dziesięć bramek. Finnigan pociągnął za odpowiednie sznurki i Henry został przydzielony do drużyny Hufflepuffu na pozycję obrońcy, gdy poprzedni został tak kontuzjowany, iż został wykluczony z qudditcha do końca nauki. Dla samego Puchona było to ciekawe doświadczenie, nowa forma rozładowywania emocji. Henry rodzielał czas między wizyty w skrzydle szpitalnym jako pierwsza pomoc Pani Pomfrey, gdyż nigdy nie porzucił swych ambicji dotyczących magii leczniczej. W wolne chwile nieustannie rozwijał wiedzę na temat magicznych stworzeń, a ostatnimi czasy również o mugolskich zwierzętach. Bill Steiner, świeżo zapoznany Krukon mugolskiego pochodzenia bez większych prostestów cierpliwie odpowiadał na tuziny pytań Henry'ego, który z światem niemagicznym nie miał wprawdzie nigdy do czynienia. Jako prefekt Hufflepuffu wyrobił w sobie poczucie odpowiedzialności za drugiego człowieka. Ucierpiał na tym głównie Matt, który ma niebywałą skłonność do wpadania w kłopoty i zakochiwania się w osobach niepowołanych. Henry nie raz dyskretnie wyciągał go z zagrożenia szlabanem, jednak nie szczędzi mu uwag na temat przestrzegania choćby kilku najważniejszych punktów regulaminu. Henry jest zazwyczaj widziany w towarzystwie Puchonów bądź Krukonów. Gdy do szkoły dołączyła nowa opiekunka Hufflepuffu - Katja Odineva - Henry pierwszy raz się ucieszył na widok tak oryginalnej nauczycielki. Jako jedyna z nielicznych profesorów potrafiła pojąć jak ciężko się wiedzie Puchonom u nauczycielki eliksirów pani Lacroix oraz gorąco zagrzewała w meczach Quidditcha. W wakacje Henry wyjeżdżał z dziadkiem podziwiać magiczne zwierzęta świata. Miał okazję na własne oczy zobaczyć między innymi oswojone kughuarki jak i również smoka, którego wystraszył się od pierwszego wejrzenia (zaczął ich unikać jako, iż jego wuj pracuje z tymi potworami). W Hogwarcie nie raz i nie dwa miał okazję zademonstrować swoje umiejętności magii leczniczej. Nie tylko składał do kupy Matta, ale również wyrobił sobie wśród Puchonów opinię, że jeśli ktoś panicznie boi się pani Pomfrey, może bez obaw przyjść do niego i poradzić się, a czasem nawet podleczyć. Gdy w III klasie zachorował na groszopryszczkę, wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. W ten sposób odkrył największą tajemnicę szpitalnych łóżek, które przyciągają swymi niewidzialnymi rękoma potencjalnego pacjenta. Podzielił się nią z kilkoma zaufanymi osobami i nie ukrywa, że jest z tego dumny. Każdy nastolatek przeżywa swoje pierwsze zauroczenie. Nie tylko Matt nieszczęśliwie się zakochał, bo padło to i na powściągliwego Henry'ego. Któregoś dnia, gdy pomagał Pani Pomfrey w SS spotkał tam pacjentkę o imieniu Jasmine Vane. Puchon pierwszy raz w życiu poznał uczucie, jakim zwie się zauroczenie, w dodatku nieodwzajemnione. Uroda Ślizgonki (!) powaliła chłopaka z nóg, nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku i poczuł wewnętrzny przymus, aby się do niej zbliżyć, jeśli tylko pokona mur, jakim się szczelnie otoczyła. Z góry było to skazane na porażkę. Co prawda Henry zdołał odkryć powód jej zamknięcia w sobie, lecz to nie zapunktowało, a wręcz przeciwnie, pogorszyło całą sprawę. Chłopak nigdy nie otrząsnął się z tej słabości i pragnienia niesienia pomocy osobie tak skrytej. Choć chodził za nią krok w krok, prawił jej komplementy (co było dla niego nowością) dziewczyna ani razu nie spojrzała na niego przychylnie. Zaczęła głośno narzekać, że Lancaster ją prześladuje i się do niej przylepił. Nawet Matt nie potrafił przemówić do rozumu przyjaciela, żeby zostawił ją w spokoju, bo ta patrzy na niego z niesmakiem, gdy tylko pojawi się w Wielkiej Sali bądź na horyzoncie. Jego życie w Hogwarcie i w Devon toczyło się w swoim tempie, największym zmartwieniem były SUMy i nadchodzący mecz quiddicha, kontuzja kapitana drużyny Hufflepuffu oraz jawne odrzucenie Henry'ego przez Jasmine Vane. Dalej droczył się z młodszą, ciekawską siostrą, chodził do Hogsmade z Mattem, Billem, Dorcas, Sol, gdzie leczył swoje połamane serce przez zauroczenie, nie opuszczał ani jednego koncertu Upiornych Wyjców i zdobywał coraz to lepsze oceny. Voldemort jednak nie próżnował. Mattias Lancaster, ojciec Henry'ego, który pracuje w Minsterstwie w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami zaczął podejrzewać jednego z pracowników o konszachty z Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Ostrzeżenie zostało wysłane. Do tej pory Henry był trochę naiwny. Wierzył ślepo w Dumbledore'a i tak jak on dostrzegał w człowieku głównie dobro. Przez swoją niepokojącą nieostrożność i naiwność Henry popadł w poważne kłopoty. Gdy siedział w bibliotece z Soleil, gdzie znalazł ją w dziwnym miejscu i gdzie przyprawiła go o zawał serca, Henry dostał list. Do przewidzenia była jego reakcja, gdy dowiedział się, że adresatem jest Jasmine, która w dodatku chce się z nim spotkać. Wieczorem, tuż przed godziną policyjną, w dodatku w Zakazanym Lesie. Lancaster popełnił największy błąd w życiu dając się ponieść szczęściu, że obiekt jego zauroczenia chce pogadać. Zostawił zszokowaną Soleil i pobiegł na miejsce spotkania. Szukał Jasmine Vane choć rozum podpowiadał mu, że liścik był bardzo podejrzany i nie powinien tak ślepo ufać w to, co było tam napisane. Nie myślał wtedy zbyt racjonalnie, co przypłacił porządnie. Okazało się, że to była pułapka bez wyjścia. Gdy dotarł do Porzuconej Chaty w środku Zakazanego Lasu zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej naiwności i głupoty, którą do dziś sobie wyrzuca. Czekał tam Śmierciożerca, który miał wykonać ostrzeżenie na dziecku Lancasterów. To Evan Rosier był tym, który miał to zrobić, chociaż dziś Henry nie pamięta go i nie kojarzy go z niczym nawet wtedy, gdy patrzy mu bezpośrednio w oczy. Puchon został rozbrojony i zapędzony do ledwie trzymającej się w pionie chaty, której aura odrzucała i zmieniała powietrze w ciężką substancję, którą można było już kroić nożem. Henry bał się wtedy śmiertelnie, pierwszy raz w życiu czuł najprawdziwszy strach o własne życie. Musiał go słuchać, choć wszystko się w nim wzbraniało. Henry'emu udało się zranić Evana, chociaż spowodowało to dodatkowe kłopoty. Lancaster przez bardzo długi czas był torturowany zaklęciem Cruciatus, co na zawsze odcisnęło w nim swoje piętno. Było to ostrzeżenie dla ojca chłopaka, aby ten nie węszył, bo inaczej straci coś cennego. Tamtego wieczoru w Henry'm coś bezpowrotnie umarło, gdy był na granicy szaleństwa. Dowiedział się czemu był torturowany i pobity. Dowiedział się również, że na początku to jego młodsza siostra miała paść ofiarą, ale wyszło na naiwnego chłopaka. Henry nigdy miał nie pozbyć się z głowy widoku czerwonego końca różdżki, a potem przerażającej smugi, która rzuciła nim o ścianę, jakby był szmacianą lalką. Puchon ledwie dawał radę, lecz nie zaczął błagać o litość. Zapewnił sobie jeszcze więcej zaklęcia Cruciatus aż w końcu, zaczynał co chwila tracić przytomność i świadomość. Evan go cucił i kontynuował tortury, jednak w pewnej chwili Henry już się nie ocknął. To był koniec ostrzeżenia. Rosier wyczyścił pamięć chłopakowi pozostawiając jedynie wspomnienia bólu i zamazane wizje okoliczności, przez które się tam znalazł. Pozostawił go, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie było wiadomo czy Henry już oszalał czy dopiero zaczyna tracić zmysły. W takim stanie znalazła go Soleil, która wybiegła z biblioteki, gdy tylko jej intuicja podpowiedziała, żę Henry wpakował się w poważne kłopoty. Chłopak krzyczał nawet wtedy, gdy nie było już bólu. Słabo pamięta, że został przetransportowany do szkoły na niewidzialny trestralach, które dotychczas uważał za omen śmierci. Później słyszał jak przez mgłę głos Dumbledore'a... Henry trafił do świętego Munga na piętro Urazów Pozaklęciowych. Przez trzy tygodnie dochodził do siebie i gdyby nie obecność Soleil, zwariowałby. Dziewczyna miała nadzwyczajną zdolność trzymania Henry'ego na ziemi, z dala od czarnej dziury wywierconej w jego mózgu. Chłopak z trudem zniósł wtargnięcie własnego ojca, który był gotów nawrzeszczeć na szefa Biura Aurorów i Dumbledore'a za to, co się stało jego synowi. Gdy była Sol, z którą znalazł inną nic porozumienia niż z resztą przyjaciół, dawał sobie radę. Postanowił wyzdrowieć i przestać myśleć o śmierci i o końcu, gdy w nocy nawiedzały go koszmary i czerwony promień zaklęcia. Henry wrócił do szkoły tylko dzięki determinacji i wstawiennictwie dziadka u rodziców. Znowuż jego młodsza siostra na gorącą prośbę Henry'ego została zabrana do domu ku jej niebezpiecznemu niezadowoleniu. Masa plotek z jaką się spotkał bardzo go przytłoczyła. Miał nie tylko poważne zaległości w nauce, ale również zmagał się z naprawieniem swojej sponiewieranej psychiki. Można uznać, że Jasmine Vane, choć niczemu winna, całkowicie wyparowała mu z głowy. Sol i Henry byli na celowniku wszystkich plotek, ciekawskich i niedyskretnych spojrzeń oraz niestety Proroka Codziennego. Chłopak ledwo wiązał koniec z końcem, aż w końcu po miesiącu wezwała go do siebie Katja Odineva, opiekunka Hufflepuffu. Wyjaśniła, że jego pogorszone oceny bardzo niepokoją Grono Pedagogiczne, a nalegania rodziców, aby wrócił do Devon robiły się coraz bardziej niecierpliwe. Pozostawała również kwestia przesłuchania przez aurorów. Henry uparcie odmawiał powracania do tych wspomnień i dzięki Dumbledore'owi dano mu na chwilę spokój. Jednak ostatnimi czasy coraz bardziej wrzało w społeczności czarodziejów. Henry zrozumiał, że jeśli nie da się przesłuchać, nie będzie końca plotkom i spojrzeniom, które wprawiały go w zakłopotanie. Nie chciał również, aby Soleil cierpiała przez jego lęk przed wspomnieniami. Wrócił do Devon, do rodziców, gdzie odpoczął. Wyspał się, nabrał sił, przytył (dzięki matce i skrzatowi), co bardzo mu pomogło. Przed przesłuchaniami musiał jednak porozmawiać z Soleil, która jako jedyna potrafiła go zrozumieć i mu pomóc w przejściu przez to bagno. Gdyby nie ona, Henry straciłby zmysły i nigdy by nie odzyskał pełni sił. Aurorzy kręcą się po Hogwarcie i ciągle na niego patrzą wyczekująco. Nauczyciele również. Nikt nie chce naciskać, ale to, co się wydarzyło wtedy w Lesie jest przerażające. Henry obecnie czeka na przesłuchanie przez jedną z aurorek i choć śmiertelnie się tego boi, postanowił, że w końcu jeden jedyny raz wróci do tamtych chwil i powie, co zapamiętał. Jedno jest pewne. Nigdy nie przypomni sobie kto mu to zrobił. Choćby nie wiadomo jak tego chciał (a nie bardzo tego pragnie), nie poda nawet wyglądu oprawcy. Zaklęcie Oblivate usunęło całkowicie ten obraz, jakby w ogóle nie doszło do tortur. Henry powoli wraca do żywych, chociaż ciężko jest mu powrócić do stanu sprzed "wypadku", jak to nazywa. Udaje, że nic się nie stało, że było minęło i nie odczuwa tego w żaden sposób. Tylko Matt wie, że w nocach śnią mu się koszmary i nie do końca jeszcze się pozbierał. Jednak stara się. Zaczął się uśmiechać, skupia się głównie na drugiej osobie i nigdy, przenigdy nie mówi na głos o tym, co się stało. Minie jeszcze trochę czasu i dawny Henry wróci. Niestety mimo chęci, coś w nim umarło. Wesoło, szczerze się śmieje, gdy przyjaciołom uda się mu go rozbawić, lecz nigdy nie zapomni czerwonej smugi, która zadawała niewyobrażalny ból. Relacje * Matthew Finnigan - kumpel od małego. Mają ze sobą doskonały kontakt i wspólny język. Wyjścia na piwa do Hogsmade to chleb powszedni. Henry czasem ratuje Matta z opałów, z kolei Matt zaciąga go na mecze quidditcha i inne rozrywki, aby go rozruszać. Obaj nieśmiali w stosunku do pań. W pokoju wspólnym Puchonów często przesiadują i na głos próbują pojąć tok rozumowania płci pięknej. Jeśli jest się w towarzystwie Finnigana, nie ma co marzyć o ciszy i spokoju. * Soleil Larsen - bardzo miła dziewczyna, choć wiecznie zadziwia Henry'ego swoim zachowaniem. Nie ma dnia, aby czymś go nie zaskoczyła. Henryś ją bardzo lubi mimo, że Hogwart ma o niej zupełnie inne zdanie. Rozumie ją, miło spędzają czas a to w bibliotece a to gawędząc o wszystkim i niczym. Stała się jego przyjaciółką, chociaż Henry traktuje ją czasami jak dziecko. Ostatnio ta relacja zacieśniła się, przybliżyli się do siebie. Sol uczy Puchona, że warto czasem się wygadać i poczuć ulgę. * Dorcas Meadowes - Zaskakujące jest ciche porozumienie między nimi. To delikatna przyjaźń, mająca w sobie terapeutyczne działanie. Oboje lubią z książkami przesiadywać nad jeziorem, rzucać kaczki do wody i niezobowiązująco marudzić, narzekać na swoje problemy. Ta relacja cechuje się nieśmiałością i wzajemnym szacunkiem. Ponadto przepadają za Upiornymi Wyjcami, tak więc są na bieżąco i wzajemnie informują się o koncertach. Dla Henry'ego Dorcas bywa zbawieniem. Nie pyta, nie wymusza, nie narzuca się. Ot, jest obok i dlatego ją bardzo ceni. * Tanja Everett - trochę dziwna i przerażająca, ale miła Gryfonka udzielająca Henryemu korepetycji z eliksirów w bibliotece. Polegają na krzyku Gryfonki na roztrzepanie chłopaka. Ogólnie Puchon trochę się jej boi, bo nie do końca ją rozumie. Jednak za nic w świecie się do tego nie przyzna. Traktuje ją powściągliwie i bardzo uprzejmie. Miła koleżanka. * Bill Steiner - znajomy Krukon, z którym Henry rozmawia głównie o mugolskich zwierzętach. Najlepsze źródło informacji pomijając mugoloznastwo, które dotyczy innych dziedzin. Lancaster lubi z nim dyskutować i mógłby go obrzucać wieloma pytaniami bez przerwy. Sympatyczny Krukon, z którym ma całkiem dobry kontakt. Wygląd Henry jest wysokim młodym chłopakiem. Przewyższa wszystkie dziewczęta i wielu swoich kolegów. Nie jest przeraźliwie chudy ani też imponująco umięśniony. Niewielki kawałek mięśni zawdzięcza uganianiem się za magicznymi stworzeniami i próbami ich oswojenia. Ma mocno chabrowe oczy, zgrabne usta, białe równe zęby, prosty nos, twarz nieco podłużna. Włosy bliżej nieokreślonego koloru, cera oliwkowa. Oczy są głęboko osadzone i często wygląda jakby nie sypiał w ogóle. Ubiera się zgodnie z wymaganiami szkoły, zaś w wolne dni zadowala się jedwabnymi bluzkami i zwykłymi dżinsami. Nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym. Nie jest oszałamiająco przystojny, jednak po bliższym zapoznaniu można dostrzec dobroć i szczerość jego zachowania, które nadrabiają wygląd. Charakter Henry to chłopak nie sprawiający żadnych problemów. Jego oczy często promienieją radością, życzliwością, usta są szczere i ciągle igra na nich uśmieszek. Jest spokojny, rzeczowy, systematyczny, cierpliwy, lojalny, pomocny… Wychowany w rodzinie pełnej miłości i życzliwości. Nie jest naiwny, dobrze zna się na ludziach dzięki czemu starannie dobiera sobie przyjaciół, którym bezgranicznie ufa. Nigdy nie ocenia nikogo pochopnie dopóki sam danej osoby nie pozna. Jest bardzo inteligentny (ach, ta skromność), ciekawy świata i magicznego i mugolskiego. Pominąwszy jednak same zalety trzeba przejść do ciemniejszej strony. Henry ma bardzo dobrą pamięć, dlatego każdy niemiły gest czy słowo pamięta długo. Jest bardzo zamknięty w sobie, nie umie mówić o własnej osobie i uczuciach. Jest pod tym względem w pewnym sensie zacofany. Nie przyznaje się przed sobą do porażek, bo przegrywać nie potrafi. Musi za wszelką cenę wygrać. Wymaga od siebie zbyt wiele, bywa bardzo surowy. Jeśli czegoś nie rozumie, to będzie to tak długo drążył i męczył aż w końcu to pojmie, niezależnie czego to dotyczy. Jego celem jest perfekcyjność w każdej dziedzinie, stąd też pojawia się nagminnie pedantyzm. Ciężko jest mu się przyznać do winy, ale zawsze pokutuje. Nie wierzy w cuda, stoi twardo na ziemi. Jeśli widzi niesprawiedliwość to bez zastanowienia rzuca się w wir wydarzeń. Bywa gwałtowny, kiedy komuś dzieje się krzywda i nie zważa wówczas czy naraża własne życie czy łamie regulamin. Nie jest typem psotnika, chociaż śmieje się z żartów szkolnych sław. Jest prawdziwej krwi Puchonem, typowym uczniem Helgi Hufflepuff. Do każdego odnosi się ciepło i zawsze chce pomóc, poczuć, że też może coś z siebie dać. Umiejętności magiczne Henry ma bogatą wiedzę na temat Magii Leczniczej i Magicznych Stworzeń. Marzy, aby zostać Uzdrowicielem i ciągle ku temu dąży. Czasami przesiaduje w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i pomaga pani Pomfrey przy niektórych pacjentach, co rozwija jego wiedzę. Często widać w Bibliotece, gdzie czyta księgi z tejże dziedziny magii. W wakacje planuje z dziadkiem i którymś z przyjaciół wyjechać i upolować garbatoroga - stworzenie niebezpieczne, z którym poradzi sobie wykwalifikowany odpowiednio czarodziej, czyli dziad Antony. Róg tego zwierzęcia ma rzadkie właściwości lecznicze i jest ogólnie cenny oraz pożądany. Kategoria:Uczniowie